User talk:Fractyl
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:Fan fiction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 16:54, August 15, 2010 Hey there Hey there! I'm Wh!te$tar. I saw the fan-fic you started and just wanted to say if there's anything you need help with, I'm happy to help. I'm writing a fan-fic too if you're interested. It's called Spirit's Edge. But like I said, I'm glad to help and I'm sure my friends are too. My friend Digiemperor1 has a whole page for all his fan-fics called Digi-Egg Produtions. Then my pal Destiny Calling's working on her fan-fic Under Dark Wings. But welcome anyway and enjoy the site.--Wh!te$tar 17:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Cool song. But I thought this was a fanfic? Is it an actual digimon series or are YOU the director for digimon. That'd be something. But anyways, those digimon sound cool, but I could help make a few characters if you'd like. If you wanna see a few of the other characters I've made, just check out Spirits Edge, Virus Protectors and Rebel Knights(the later two are by Digiemperor1) I made all the characters in the first two and envisioned Hanyu and Akiyoshi in Virus Protectors. Just answer back whenever. --Wh!te$tar 22:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : My FANfic, Xros and Double are Riku Sanjō's work.Fractyl 22:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Aw man. Sorry. I misunderstood. But is that a yes or a no to the characters? I'll be sure to make them really cool. Or did you not like the characters I made for those other fan-fics? ::But that doesn't matter. I just wanna say I think it's cool that you're drawing inspiration from good points from other digimon seasons. I used alot of game plots and anime's to inspire my story too. But like I said, I'm happy to help with anything that needs, well helping!--Wh!te$tar 22:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. i'll be sure to read them. But right now I'm watching this one video. Ever heard of Kingdom Heatts Birth by Sleep? I'm watching the finall boss right now. It's easy for mew 'cause I understand some Japanse, but I'm still learning. But anyways, I'll leave a review on the discussion page for your story. But lie I said, very busy at the moment.--Wh!te$tar 00:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know. I love Kingdom hearts! I even made my own keyblade Oathkeeper. It just stinks that I don't have a PSP for BBS. But I played the first and second, my brother finished Chain of Memories, and we're trying to get 358/2 days. Actually, in my fan-fic you can see I tried to model Terminus after Vanitas. But I read the chapters and they look pretty cool. There wasn't really much I thought needed work, but it felt sorta like you threw DNA digivolution in the second chapter. But aside from that, great job! If you don't mind, any pointers on my fan-fic?--Wh!te$tar 15:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Your villains look interesting and I'll be sure to keep reading. I hope you like Spirits' Edge. Good luck with the next few chapters.--Wh!te$tar 17:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the Lilithmon suggestion, but I'm actually basing her on Larxene. But so you don't think the fan-fic's a KH rip-off, I used opther games like Legend of Zelda, the Tales series, as well as Kingdom hearts to inspire me. But for darker parts I watch Higurashi no naku koro ni (not for little kids and lighthearted people) But what did you use to help inspire your story aside from other digimon seasons?--Wh!te$tar 13:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC)